


Clearing the Fog

by FlyingConverse87



Category: Epic Mickey, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Gen, pretty much all there is to it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingConverse87/pseuds/FlyingConverse87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of his routine trips to Wasteland Mickey stumbles across an unfamiliar face. The girl in front of him is lost and alone and forgotten, needing a home and a purpose. It's possible that Mickey can give these things to her. Oneshot-for now. See end author's note. Also on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Epic Mickey, and have never claimed to have done so.
> 
> AN: Sup, Vetus here. Welcome to this story. I'm sorry those to anyone reading this because you like Fuck Off Eren, these two are nothing alike. This was something that just struck me and refused to disperse until written. I'm sorry if any details regarding Epic Mickey are wrong, I had to lean heavily on my brother and the wiki for advice. Whelp, that's about it! Good luck, stay safe, and have a nice day!

Mickey hadn’t been in Wasteland very long yet this time when he first encountered the girl. She was sitting on the curb, wearing a black coat in the blazing sun and curling into herself as if it would keep the world out. He’d been confused, Mickey so far had a knack for at least vaguely remembering this land’s inhabitants, but he didn’t recognize the girl in the slightest.

Edging closer the mouse noticed the girl’s shoulders were heaving, causing sleek black, chin length hair to sway with every movement. As he tiptoed closer Mickey could actually hear the girl’s quiet sobs.

“Gee Miss, are you okay?” Mickey asked worriedly.

At the sudden sound the girl’s head snapped up and a gasp escaped her lips. Deep, sky blue eyes that were borderline purple stared out at him from a pretty, round face. While there was something slightly familiar about her, Mickey knew he hadn’t met her before; which could mean one of two things. The girl was either new both in the outside world and in here, her popularity diminishing before it could even begin, or, it could mean she was lost, trapped here like he had been during his very first visit.

The girl rubbed at her tear streaked face, looking confused, as if she couldn’t believe the figure in front of her was addressing her.

“Are you new around here? I don’t recognize ya. What media are you from? Or are you lost? If so, I might be able to help ya!” Mickey offered cheerfully, knowing just how scared and alone this girl must be.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I'm new.” She whispered, staring at her gloved hands. “I don’t know what you mean by media though. I'm not really lost, just forgotten. Master Yen Sid sent me here using data my… friend collected in our hero’s heart. He said this would be the only place I’d be able to permanently manifest and have people remember me.”

“Master Yen Sid sent ya?!” Mickey gaped. “Personally?”

“As personally as you can get when talking to someone residing in someone else’s heart.” She smiled weakly.

Mickey didn’t quite get it. This would not stop him from trying to help the poor girl though.

“Well, if ya existed in someone’s heart, then shouldn’t they remember you?” Mickey asked.

“Sadly, no.” she responded. “Not even my best friends remember me. It’s probably for the best, though. A puppet like me should never have existed in the first place; I only caused harm to the ones I love.”

“Well gee; I don’t think you're a puppet!” Mickey grinned. “You're talking to me of your own free will right? Your words are your own correct?”

“Well yes, I suppose…” the girl trailed off. “But I could never fit in anywhere, not with real people. I have no heart.”

Mickey panicked slightly as tears started slipping down the girl’s face once more.

“Golly! You don’t need to get upset! Everyone in this world but me doesn’t have a heart! That’s what happens when you’re forgotten.” At this point even Mickey’s smile was becoming forced.

“Nobody here has a heart? And everyone has been forgotten?” the girl asked, voice filled with barely restrained hope and wonder.

“Well, everyone but me.” Mickey reiterated, smile starting to return to normal as the girl perked up.

“This world, could it actually be? How has it not been found yet? I'm sure the superior would have loved to get his hands on a whole world of Nobodies.” The girl pondered to herself.

“Hey!” Mickey protested, standing up for his friends. “They're not nobodies! Everyone here has their own story and their own hardships which make them all unique and important! Now if only the outside world could see that…”

The girl looked confused for a second before her face split into a mirthful grin and peals of laughter slipped past her lips. Mickey frowned, not liking anyone to mock him, especially strangers.

“I-I'm sorry!” the girl giggled. “I really shouldn't be laughing, it’s just, when you said that, you reminded me so much of him! The same determination, passion, and ferocity, it was all there! It was so refreshing to get to see it again!”

The girl paused to regain her composure, gulping in wheezing breaths as chuckles continued to escape, and clutching her sides as if trying to hold herself together. After a few minutes of Mickey impatiently tapping his foot the girl was able to speak again.

“I guess I should explain Nobodies, capital ‘n’. Where I'm from they are beings of darkness, what remains of the body when a strong heart is turned into a heartless. This shell is left wandering with no heart to guide it. Sometimes the heart is even strong enough to leave their body as an exact replica of what they looked like before, with a weaker heart the body warps into a mindless monster the more advanced Nobodies can control. I meant no offense when I said what I did. Both of my best friends were Nobodies.” The girl smiled fondly.

“So you're a Nobody then?” Mickey questioned, brow and nose scrunched in confusion.

“No, I'm a puppet. I already told you. I was created as a test subject and injected with a certain person’s memories, growing stronger and stronger as I drained them from both the original vessel and my friend. When I finally disappeared all memories relating to me were lost, seeing as I was, or am I suppose, a being of memory. Maybe here, I can belong.” The girl said wistfully.

Mickey blinked before understanding decided to take pity on him for once. This girl wanted to be needed, to be useful, to be memorable, just like Oswald had. He hoped he could give her what she needed.

“Well, if ya really want to be useful around here, you should come with me! I'm on my way to take care of some rambunctious Blotlings, and since Oswald’s busy elsewhere right now I might need some back up! If you're interested, I can explain on the way, I just hope you can fight!”

The girl’s whole face lit up, a huge grin gracing her pretty features.

“Oh yeah, I can fight!” she smirked, jumping to her feet.

The remarkable girl extended her hand out in front of her, concentrating. Within seconds a flash of bright white light extended from her left fist, forming a large yellow and silver key shaped blade.

Mickey smiled.

“Oh gosh! I nearly forgot to ask your name!” Mickey exclaimed embarrassedly. “I'm Mickey!”

The girl smiled gently back at him as he extended his hand for her to take. She gripped it tight, forming a bond or promise between the two, one that promised to never forget.

“I'm Xion.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And done. That took no where near as long as I thought it would. While I have no plans to continue this unprovoked, if anyone wishes for me to, I shall for I still have some half baked ideas in my noggin like; Oswald and Xion meeting, Xion's daily life, some old friends visit Xion, etc. And yes any chapter in this story will involve Xion because I love her and she is a precious, beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure, and this is not changing no matter what anyone says. Thanks for reading! Please subscribe, bookmark, leave a kudos, or comment if you liked it!


End file.
